


artwork

by Howling_at_the_moon



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howling_at_the_moon/pseuds/Howling_at_the_moon
Summary: Derek was going to kill Stiles. Kill him dead.Because this, this was not okay and (like always) it was Stiles fault.





	

Derek was going to kill Stiles. Kill him dead.

Because this, this was not okay and (like always) it was Stiles fault.

~

"This is your fault."

"What? Nuh-uh, how is this my fault?" Stiles sputtered, hands waving everywhere.

"If you hadn't drugged me-" 

"Oh my god. No! Stop telling people I drugged you! One day someone is going to believe you and my own dad will have to arrest me and I'll be in jail and you won't find anyone that will be willing enough to put up with you."

"Your dad believed me."

"Whoa, okay, first of all: no, he didn't believe you and secondly, I didn't force you to challenge Jordan into a drinking game." Stiles puts his hands on Derek's shoulders and looks him in the eye. "This is all on you. Did I invite you? Yes. Did I tell you that Jordan had self proclaimed himself as being able to out drink everyone? Maybe. But you were the one that decided to drink your body weight in alcohol."

"You were also the one that cheered us on and convinced us to start all over because you wanted to join." 

"Ugh, whatever. We're here now and all evidence is long gone so stop whining." Stiles huffed (arms crossed because he is an actual five year old) having had this argument before and knowing Derek would win.

At the mention of the 'evidence' Derek was tempted to find a glass or mirror to look at his reflection to make sure that his permanent marker unibrow and mustache that made him look like a 70's pornstar was actually gone. Fortunately, he hadn't been the only one, Stiles had matching drawings on his face with the exception that while he had half moons under his eyes for eyebags, someone had decided to play connect the dots with Stiles moles.

"Us being here is what I'm blaming you for and couldn't the Sheriff send someone else? Were the pictures he took of us not enough punishment. Also, I hope he doesn't think he can use the pictures for blackmail material because I'm sure everyone in town already saw us. 

Stiles scoffed. "Only because dad decided to send us out whenever someone made a call."

Which wasn't a lie, after having laughed for ten minutes straight the Sheriff had told them that Mrs. Baker had called about her missing cat again and had (with a look that made him look like Stiles whenever he pulls a prank) told them that it was their turn and had send them on their way. 

That was last week and apparently he had decided that that wasn't punishment enough because when the local museum had called about how some of their security guards had quit just before the high school was going to visit and if they could please borrow some cops he had easily agreed and decided to lend both Stiles and Derek.

"Who the fuck asks to 'borrow' police officers and why the hell did your dad accept? I swear that if someone makes a mall cop joke when we get back I'm actually going to punch someone."

 

~

 

Finally the school bus got there and they go greet the teachers and chaperones. Derek is just finished shaking off a kids mom who was standing a bit to close and can see Stiles flirting with a petite Asian teacher from the corner of his eye when he turns to shake the next person and looks at eyes that remind him of melted dark chocolate.

"Hello, I'm Vernon Boyd, one of the teachers, and I'm guessing you're one the guards helping us today." 

"Yes. Wait- no." Derek stutters out. "I mean yes I'm here to help but I'm actually a police officer that they sent over." 

"A police officer? Is there something we should be worried about?"

"No. Nothing like that, the museum was just understaffed."

"It's nice of you to help out." Vernon smiles at him.

And wait is that- yep, that's a blush covering his face. He's glad that he hadn't shaved (mostly to help cover up the permanent marker but he started to like how it looks) and that the dark hair helped cover his blush and that Stiles was a good ten feet away and too busy flirting to notice and mock him about it.

"Yes, I'm always happy to help." He scratches at the back of his neck feeling embarrassed for some reason.

Vernon opens his mouth to say something only to be interrupted by Stiles who claps Derek on the back and introduces himself.

~

 

It had only been an hour and Derek thought that maybe it was school trips like this that made the guards quit. He wouldn't blame them.

Derek was glad that there were actual real security guards here because between Stiles flirting with Ms.Yukimura and him sneaking glances at Mr. Boyd he was sure they hadn't actually helped all that much. 

The room they were currently in had paintings which looked like a bunch of kindergartens had done them (which maybe they did, but Derek zoned out and wasn't paying attention earlier) when he got a text from his sister asking him if he was having fun, followed by a couple crying/laughing emojis. 

He send back the middle finger emoji and turned on his camera on and brought it up to take a picture of him giving his best grumpy cat face when a sudden familiar voice from behind him made him jump.

"I thought you weren't allowed to take pictures of the artwork."

"W-what no!" He replied to what he guessed was Mr.Boyds teacher voice. "I was just taking a selfie." 

Mr.Boyd smiled at him and (holly dimples, a voice that sounded a little too much like Stiles said in his head) winked, actually winked at him.

"I know."

And wait is that- yep, that's a blush covering his face again.

~

Later when the Sheriff has to actually take both their phones away to stop them from looking at their phones every ten minutes he can't even yell at them because honestly, he's only got himself to blame.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been 84 years...But I finally wrote something!   
> I was trying to write either a Sterek or Stoyd fic but instead I wrote this.


End file.
